


无题（京浮短打）

by nedeehtnilived



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedeehtnilived/pseuds/nedeehtnilived





	无题（京浮短打）

“ルーチン”（routine），京乐把r音在舌头上转了一圈。书是小七绪买给他的——大战已经结束了一百年，现世的风气终于在尸魂界开花结果，大街小巷的店面招牌上都出现了大量的假名，不好好学习连喝酒也成问题。

京乐想练习一下造个句。

他突然发现自己的生活似乎从来没有什么“ルーチン”可言。

习惯剥离下来太痛苦，所以他都避免形成它。

就拿去见浮竹十四郎来说，他也总是随着性子打着突击战，结果每次扑空后抱怨时就会被说“你提前知会我一声不就好了。”

大概他只是在害怕，有一天某件事情会让一个习惯再也无法完成吧。所以只要不要形成习惯，大概就可以欺骗自己，我只是还不到想要见他的心情罢了。

但是现在想想，只要把“活着的”这个形容词从“十四郎”前面摘掉，就没什么东西可以长期的阻止他这个行为了，所以大概形成习惯也不要紧。

而且总队长可是要求有“ルーチン”的职业，京乐认为自己在着一百年里也收敛了不少。

所以为什么京乐春水从来都没有规划过自己该什么时候去见浮竹十四郎呢？

这个问题京乐自己也回答不了。


End file.
